The clothing and accessories, or wearable devices, worn by an individual can communicate aspects of the individual's interests, beliefs, hobbies, ideals, and personality. For example, the color, text engravings, or other characteristics of a bracelet can communicate a support for a particular social or charitable cause. In another example, a belt may include a graphical design or a sculptural work that expresses the individual's preference for a certain media (e.g., movies, music, games, literary works, etc.). In yet another example, a bracelet may include functional features such as a clock or electronic device. The various functional and aesthetic features of wearable devices are designed to broadly appeal to various segments of consumers, thereby allowing little opportunity for individual creativity and self-expression. In this regard, areas for improving current techniques have been identified.